The Spring
|date release = iOS: April 23rd, 2018 Android: April 29, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 0 |falls = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Spring Lullaby |next = The Time |teleportations = 0}} It is a tutorial level. *The Spring Lullaby is a different level, but it shares the same music. *It is the easiest level at present, which is even easier than The Piano, The Time, and The Spring Lullaby. *After The Alley update, this level was moved and was replaced by The Spring Lullaby. Soundtrack Music by: Łukasz Michalski. Extended by: Cheetah Mobile. Difficulty The Spring is one of the easiest levels in the game. The player can finish the level without following the given paths. However, they can still crash into the boundary walls. The fog rises at approximatly 70%, which makes the path and the line slightly harder to see. Due to the very wide path, it's the perfect level to practice quick tapping. Strategy You don't have to follow the given path, just make your own path, for the real path is extremely wide. However, following the rhythm is the safest way. Note for gems Trivia *When it was first added, two crowns were very close to each other. **However, this had been fixed in later updates. *This level is the fourth level to be based off a season, the rest being The Winter, The Winter (House Remix), and The Autumn. *At the start of the level, there is a snowman and some traces of snow, depicting the end of winter and the transition to spring. *Some elements of the level, such as butterflies, grass, flowers, and a bench, use the same designs as the ones found in The Earth. *In order to see the butterflies, you need set the game quality to Ultra. *This level has been moved on the levels' arrangement throughout several updates. **Dream of Sky update - it became the 1st level, before The Time (the Beginning/Clock in previous updates). **The Despacito update - it became the 13th level, despite it's easiness. **The Halloween Puzzle update - it has been moved to the Lucky Box. **As of version 2.7.2.1, it has been moved as the second level. *If an event suggests this level before it had been unlocked, this level will be automatically unlocked for you. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is between a rock and a branch, both of which are spaced apart. * The 20% marker is right next to the first crown. * The 30% marker is next to a tree and some rocks. * The 40% marker is right next to a blue flower. * The 50% marker is on the left side of the screen, near a platform with trees on it. * The 60% marker is also near some flowers, but the 0 has a flower in it. * The 70% marker is between some tree platforms. * The 80% marker is next to the final crown. * The 90% marker is next to a bush. * The 100% marker is not shown, but let the last gem represent the 100% mark. Gameplay Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Very Easy levels Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2018